Although varied in scope and implementation, knowledge management systems generally intend to identify, codify, and distribute knowledge across an organization. In particular, knowledge management systems are typically computer implemented, database driven systems that store discrete elements of knowledge in a computer interpretable format so that the organization's knowledge can be refined and disseminated into various contexts as need arises. Typically, knowledge management systems utilize knowledge elements, such as parametric values, functions, rules, or other data, that control automation of calculations, comparisons, or other tasks. For example, a knowledge management system can be used to automate generation of product documentation, where the documentation is automatically updated when changes are made to the underlying data, such as design standards. Similarly, a knowledge management system can be used to automate or assist certain aspects of product design.
By way of example, the field of knowledge-based engineering (KBE) integrates knowledge management systems with computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided engineering (CAE) systems. For example, knowledge that is codified in the knowledge management system may be applied to a three-dimensional model of a product to dynamically apply or change parameters that are utilized to define or alter aspects of the three-dimensional product model in the CAD system.
While knowledge management systems have proven very useful for automating certain processes and distributing know-how across large organizations, the requirement for personal involvement of an expert remains critical in many situations. Previous methods for identifying experts having knowledge in a particular field involve pre-defined classification systems, where experts are identified in advance as relevant to one or more particular classifications. However, these systems are inflexible, and are ill-adapted to identification of an expert having a high level of expertise with regard to a very narrow, highly specialized subject area that represents a subset of one of the pre-defined classifications. Accordingly, need exists for improvement in the identification, by a knowledge management system, of experts relevant to a particular subject area.